fphfandomcom-20200215-history
Loo Loo Loo
'''Loo Loo Loo '''is the title of the most mysterious thread ever posted on FPH ever. It was made by Veggie one hot summer day of 2006http://www.fph.fphblog.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=7338. Nobody has slept very well since 2006. Original text Interpretations Energy crisis Many veggiologists claim that the thread is supporting the scientific predictions ("A Clandestine Extrapolation") of depleting fossil fuels leading to a serious energy crisis ("Decimated Seventy Two Excitable Manifestations of Illusory Car Engines"), perhaps made worse by environmentalists lobbying against fossil fuels, such as coal ("Dendrophobic Euphoria"). Supporters of this theory argue that Veggie predicts bloody wars over the remaining resources ("Upon Excavation Dalliance Temperament Catapult"). The Wolf represents the fall of civilisation here. Future World Cup and Euro winners Loo Loo Loo was posted as the 2006 World Cup in Germany was near its end. The football school of Loo Loo Loo interpretation argues that the cryptic text accurately predicts winners of future major tournament winners, starting from 2006: *Loo Loo The Wolf - Rome was founded by a dude raised by wolves right, so this means Italy (Italy, WC 2006) *A Clandestine Extrapolation Decimated - a reference to the colonial Spanish Empire, which fell apart (Spain, Euro 2008) *Seventy Two Excitable Manifestations - mass protests began on the 15th of May, 2011, in 58 Spanish citieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011%E2%80%932012_Spanish_protests. 58 + 15 = 73. 2011 was one year after the 2010 world cup, so 73 - 1 = Seventy Two Excitable Manifestations (Spain, WC 2010) *Of Illusory Car Engines - Germany produces the most cars in Europe (Germany, Euro 2012) well fuck that then *Without Where and Whence - Tibet is a country without a territory, right? (Tibet, WC 2014) god damn it *And Upon Excavation Dalliance - so what country is commonly associated with romance and antiquities-- AW HELL NO (Italy, Euro 2016) *Temperament Catapult Dendrophobic Euphoria - Brazilian rainforest is endangered I think? And I saw on Discovery that Brazilians are temperamental? Something something catapult (Brazil, WC 2018) *Oh Loo Loo, Oh Loo Loo, The Wolf, The Wolf - that's like Italy, except this time there's two for some reason. Um. (Kingdom of the Two Sicilies, Euro 2020) End of the World in 2012 Ragnarok will happen when Fenrir escapes his bounds right? So that's the wolf. Now each loo in the text means one year until this happens. The thread was posted in 2006 and there are six loos, so the world will end in 2012. Bet you feel silly now, sceptics. The way for FPH to achieve world domination Attaining world domination is FPH clan's importantmost objective. It is often argued that Loo Loo Loo shows the way how to do it: by releasing packs of wolves into the forests of the world, a mass dendrophobia will cause people to remove forests and make them into catapults. This, together with car engines, will cause sudden global warming, which will decimate the population, and furthermore make it temperamental and prone to catapult conflicts. So essentially what we have to do is spawn more catapults. An extension to the Prophecy of Popes Namely, one that predicts Avenger to become the Pope after the one after Benny XVI dies. And then we'll have to kiss his signet and stuff. Gross References Category:Misc Poultry